Home Sweet Hurt
by PurpleFive
Summary: A girl is sent to live at the Burrow after a tragedy. What happens when her emotions start to catch up? Can love save her? Can Ron? - REDRAFTED, COMPLETE R&R  RW/OC
1. Home Sweet Hurt

_Hello readers! So I have made a LOT of changes to this story because I felt it necessary. I am much more satisfied with this version and it seemed to just flow, hence it's actually COMPLETE. I apologize for those of you who liked the other one better. Anyway - let me know what you think!_

_Your friend, _

_PurpleFive_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Home Sweet Hurt<strong>

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **_

"Mom, why don't we go for a walk; it's beautiful outside today." Hazel asked her mother, pulling open the curtains to the large front window.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Her mom slurred from the kitchen table, a bottle of whiskey held tight in her hand. Hazel had seen her open it that morning and it was already one-third empty. She sat at her usual spot at the table, drinking and staring at a bowl of cereal. She had been like this nearly every morning ever since Hazel's dad left nearly two years ago during Hazel's fourth year at Nathaniel School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Sorry for what mom?" Hazel asked casually, this was part of their daily routine.

"I'm sorry for all the Hell I've put you through these past two years. I didn't mean to break down like this, but I…I." Her mother let out a frustrated scream, waving her arm and knocking the full cereal bowl onto the kitchen floor.

"Oh great! Another mess in this trashy house!" She yelled, tears streaming down her pale face.

"It's okay mom, I got it." Hazel quickly grabbed a rag and started to mop up the milk and soggy cereal. When she finished, she threw the rag in the sink and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Her mom asked and staggered towards her.

"Probably going to go to Tony's and play exploding snap or make-out; something like that." She pushed open the door and started down the narrow hallway to the building's steps.

"No. I think you should stay home with me today. We can have some quality mother-daughter time! You know that boyfriend of yours is nothing but trouble!" Her mom screamed, but Hazel was already down the stairs and away from the building.

She walked down the street, staring at the run-down buildings and people around her. She tried not to compare those to her mother but in all honesty, they were the same. The hardware store that had once been painted a bright red with a glowing neon 'Open' sign was now covered in a layer of grey with chipping paint and symbols sprayed across the walls and windows. She pulled her jacket tighter and tucked a strand of her long blonde hair behind her ear. She turned the corner and walked a few more blocks into a residential area until she reached the first house on the street and walked in, as if it were her own.

"Tony! I'm here!" She chimed, talking off her jacket and walking straight into the room marked with a T.

"Hey babe! What took you so long?" Tony walked away from the TV and enveloped Hazel in a bone crushing hug. He was taller than her, which she preferred, but they had the same dirty-blonde hair, along with the same year-long tans due to their equally passionate involvement in Quidditch.

"So, what are we doing today?" Hazel asked into Tony's chest. She listened to his heart beat and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of his touch and the security of his arms.

"We are going to go for a walk." Tony grabbed her hand and led her out the door at a run.

"Wait! Wait, where are we walking to?" Hazel asked, laughing.

"Anywhere, let's just walk." Hazel shrugged, allowing Tony to lace his fingers with hers and pull her out the door. They started down the sidewalk, further into the neighborhood, arms wrapped around each other's waists.

"So…your mom was drinking again wasn't she?" Tony asked casually as they turned onto the path to the neighborhood park.

"Yeah, how do you know that every time?" Hazel smiled up at him.

"Because you usually hug me back but when you're upset about something you just want to be held." She squeezed his hand, grateful to have a person who really understood her.

"You can read me like a book." Tony stopped suddenly and turned to face her, wrapping his arms around her.

"You know, you can be one sad story sometimes. Why don't you move out of that apartment and live with me? My mom wouldn't mind; she'd be happy to have you."

"You've been asking me to live with you for the past year and I always say no. I'm sorry Tony, but if I leave my mom she'll—" Hazel stopped, pulling his arms tighter around her.

"Disappear, I know. Why do you put yourself through that? You'll see her all the time! You practically live at my house anyway! I mean, you're there from 9-7 every day, and on the weekends, you're there from 4 on Friday 'till 4 on Sunday! Come on! You know you want to." Tony put on the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster and handed them to Hazel. She frowned at the reality of his words. She really was with him all the time anyway; it would just decrease her stress that much more.

"Fine, but you're coming with me to tell her." Tony grinned and twirled Hazel around again.

They talked about what she would bring, how it would be to live together, and how the new season of their favorite pastime was going to go as they walked back to her apartment. When they arrived at her door Hazel took a deep breath and let it out slowly, she was nervous. Tony squeezed her hand and nodded reassuringly. Hazel unlocked the door and walked in to pure darkness. She rolled her eyes and knew the blinds were down and lights were off because her mother had polished off the bottle from this morning.

"What the – ?" Tony started to asked, placing his hand protectively on Hazel's shoulder.

"She must be sleeping or something." Hazel cut him off and turned on the light and gasped. The apartment was in shreds. Broken glass was scattered everywhere, the furniture was clawed up, and all the pictures were smashed in. She looked at Tony with wide eyes. She frantically began calling for her mother and checking rooms. After a couple rooms Hazel stormed angrily down the hall to her bedroom and burst through the door, ready to rip into her mother for being so reckless. The door swung open and Hazel saw her mother kneeling in front of her bed, sobbing onto her comforter. She turned around to see the intruder and smiled weakly at Hazel.

"Hey honey." She said with a hoarse voice. Hazel assumed she must have been screaming while she wrecked their small home.

"What the Hell happened to the house, mom?" Hazel snapped.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry!" Her mom bubbled, turning to sit on the floor against the bed. Hazel noted a half empty glass of wine in her one hand and sighed, kneeling next to her. She cooed comforting words, telling her mom it was alright and everything was okay, while she reached to take the glass from her.

"I'm really sorry Hazel." Her mom slurred again. Hazel stopped mid-reach and her eyes opened wide. The glass was not what she should be trying to take from her mother.


	2. Waking Up

**Chapter 2: Waking Up**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.**_

"_Oh, honey, I'm so sorry!" Her mom bubbled, turning to sit on the floor against the bed. Hazel noted a half empty glass of wine in her one hand and sighed, kneeling next to her. She cooed comforting words, telling her mom it was alright and everything was okay, while she reached to take the glass from her._

"_I'm really sorry Hazel." Her mom slurred again. Hazel stopped mid-reach and her eyes opened wide. The glass was not what she should be trying to take from her mother._

0o0o0o0o0

"Mom" Hazel breathed, staring at the barrel now pointed to her heart. Her mother started sobbing and turned the gun towards herself. Hazel reached over and placed a gentle hand over her mother's.

"Mom, what are you doing?" She could feel tears stinging her eyes and couldn't bring her voice to go louder than an airy whisper. Her mom had flown off before but never with a _gun_. Tony walked in to the room and stopped short.

"Hazel? What is she doing?" He shouted while Hazel was slowly pulling the gun away from her mother's hand. She looked up at his surprise entrance and immediately regretted taking her eyes off her mom.

The words 'I love you' rang from her mother's lips as she pulled the trigger, not realizing it was no longer pointed at her.

0o0o0o0o0

The growing amount of subtle noises woke her from sleep. She listened, trying to recognize the sounds but couldn't make out anything clearly except for the voices of people talking.

"So she's well enough to travel to the Burrow with us tomorrow?" It sounded like an older man who was nervous about something. She tried to swallow but her mouth was dry and her throat was rough and sore. She became aware of the weight of the blankets on top of her and that the air in the room was warm and comfortable.

"Don't rush it, Dad." Another, younger, man said. She tried opening her eyes but they felt like lead weights. After great effort she managed to crack them open and saw four blurry figures standing outside of doorway to her room. A room, she realized, she did not recognize. The subtle noises started making sense as she watched a nurse wheel a cot past the people in the doorway.

"I'm not rushing, Ronald. I just think Molly can use something to do." Hazel placed the older, balding man to the voice and watched him wring his hat between his hands. The younger voice, she assumed, belonged to the very tall, red headed guy standing next to the nervous man. He was standing with his thick arms crossed over a broad chest, giving him a strong demeanor, but his pale face showed that he was just as nervous as the man next to him. Standing next to red head was another tall boy with raven-black hair that was tousled in every direction. The three men were facing what looked like a Healer, but based on the casual jeans and t-shirts worn by the three guys Hazel wasn't sure if it was just a regular doctor.

"Is she doing okay?" A female voice asked from outside Hazel's line of vision. The dark haired boy held out his hand and a girl grabbed it and stepped beside him. Her hair was the same color as the first boy's but she wasn't upset, she even seemed to be _cheery_.

"She'll be able to go back to your home tomorrow morning. I just want to see how she does with basic things and write out a care plan for your wife, . Speaking of which, she should be waking up any minute." The Healer said with a smile at his watch. The balding man sighed with some relief and stopped ringing the hat in his hands so fiercely. The group of them glanced toward Hazel and she snapped her eyes shut quickly.

"Let us give her some more time." The Healer suggested and Hazel listened as footsteps shuffled away and their voices became more distant. After what she felt to be a safe amount of time she slowly opened her eyes again. The doorway was empty but the seat next to her bed was not.

"Hey." He whispered gently, kneeling down in front of her so he was at eye level, "I'm Ron, Ron Weasley. Are you thirsty?" He grabbed a cup from the nightstand and held the straw out to her. Hazel wrapped her lips around it and drew in the much needed liquid, "The Healer said your throat would probably hurt from the potions he gave you." She swallowed hard past the pain and felt the water trail all the way to her empty stomach. Ron watched her intently, a small smile playing on his lips.

"How do you feel?" He was still whispering which made Hazel smile. She tried to talk and realized her voice needed waking up, like she hadn't used it in a while.

"F – Fine." She said hoarsely. Ron nodded and gestured the straw towards her again. She gladly drew large gulps from it. She lay back against the pillow and looked up at the white ceiling, assessing how she really felt. Her head was throbbing a little bit and her body seemed weak and strained, there was a small burning sensation on her ribs just below her breast but she just shrugged it off.

"I feel fine." She said clearer than before, "But where am I?"

"You're in the Hospital. You're going to the Burrow tomorrow, though. So don't get too used to this place." He gave her a wink and Hazel couldn't help but smile back, albeit weakly.

Hazel sighed and felt her eyelids become lead weights once more. Ron grabbed the blanket at her hip and tucked it over her shoulders, keeping his large hand on her arm for a moment, reassuringly. She sighed again as he got up and walked to the doorway. He turned back just as her sigh started to turn into a yawn and that pale face she had first seen him have returned in a flash and he was running back to her.

She felt her lungs grasp for more air and she welcomed it until an agonizing burning sensation she had shrugged off turned into a nerve-wracking torch. Her hands instinctively went to where the pain was greatest, causing more of the burning to rage throughout her body. Every beat of her heart sent throbs of electricity through her, she couldn't hear, see, or think anything. All she had was pain.

"Thomas!" Ron yelled. He had seen Hazel start to yawn and had seen the shock in her face and her hands grip her ribs. The Healer had told them she would be in pain but they wouldn't know how much until she woke up; they had made her a pain potion but needed to her to rate the pain to know how strong to brew it. The Healer ran in and immediately started whispering spells and hovering his wand slowly over her. Arthur ran in and grabbed his son's shoulder supportively.

"What happened?" The Healer asked after finally getting her back to a sound sleep.

"She yawned." Ron said breathlessly, slumping into the chair beside her bed. He stared at her with wide eyes unable to believe that a small yawn could cause that much agony.

"Well I guess we know how strong to make the potion." Thomas said softly, patting Ron's shoulder. He nodded to Arthur and left the room.

"It's okay Ron. Tomorrow she will have her pain potion and she can come to the Burrow where we can all just relax." Ron just nodded.


	3. London

**Chapter 3: London**

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything HP. **_

"Hazel…Hazel wake up." As Hazel struggled to pull her lids apart, memories of where she was and of the people outside her room came flooding back. The Healer was standing beside her bed, holding a small bottle with a straw hanging out the top.

"You need to drink this." He said softly, holding a straw to her lips. She accepted and gulped down the liquid, not expecting the thick and slimy substance that came up the straw and coated her throat as it traveled down. She grimaced and pushed the cup away.

"I know, it was bloody disgusting to make too." Ron commented from behind the Healer. Hazel closed her eyes and started to take a deep breath but stopped herself. She remembered what yawning had caused her to go through yesterday and did not want a repeat experience.

"Tell me if it's not working in five minutes." The Healer said and gave Hazel a smile then left. Ron sat back in the chair next to her bed and smiled at her. She cleared her throat and swallowed hard a few times.

"What are you staring at?" Her voice was still hoarse and hard to force out.

"You; Thomas said the potion should take five minutes and then you will be able to get up and go to the Burrow with us. It's much nicer there. This place gives me the creeps." He gave a mock shiver and smiled lazily at her. A thought suddenly struck her.

"I don't want to seem rude, but who are you?"

"Well, um, it's a favor to your Dad, really. He's a friend of my father's and he asked us to take care of you until he could get back." Hazel grimaced at the mention of her father.

"Where are we exactly?"

"London!" Before Hazel could comment an older red-haired women walked in with a package in her arms and smiled at her.

"I'm , but you can call me Molly. I'm so glad you are feeling better today! Thomas said the potion should be kicking in any minute now and then we can get you up and going!" She unwrapped the package and set its contents on the bureau at the foot of Hazel's bed.

"That's my mum." Ron explained. Hazel smiled but her mind was reeling with confusion over suddenly being in a hospital in London waiting on her dad.

"Hello Hazel." The Healer chimed as he stepped through the doorway. She gave a weak smile in response.

"Okay, so we are going to try getting up!" Hazel's stomach dropped. Yawning caused her to convulse and now this bat-head wanted her to actually _get up_? He read her face and continued, "We had you drink the potion. That's what we've been waiting on. It's a pain potion that will help you be able to function. The down side is that it doesn't stop the pain completely. We actually want you to be very careful about what you do so you can heal properly." Hazel stared at him then grabbed the sheets and pushed them to her waist.

"Can I ask something first? What happened to me?" The Healer's face didn't change a fraction but Ron's went pale.

"You had an accident. You are going to be fine now, but that is why you are here in London waiting for your father."

"What kind of accident?" As Hazel asked memories flooded into her mind, only in bits and pieces, but she understood.

_**The apartment was in shreds... **_

…_**Broken glass was scattered everywhere, the furniture was clawed up, and all the pictures were smashed in… **_

…_**She frantically began calling for her mother and checking rooms…**_

"You were shot." He stated simply, grabbing her hand and squeezing it between his. Hazel stared blankly for a minute, the memories continuing to flow back.

…"_**Oh, honey, I'm so sorry!" Her mom bubbled… a half empty glass in her one hand…**_

…"_**Mom, what are you doing?" She could feel tears stinging her eyes…**_

"We did all that we could magically but there's still some healing and a lot of pain to get through. It will only be a few weeks until you're back to normal."

…"_**Hazel? What is she doing?" Tony distracted her…**_

…_**The words 'I love you' rang from her mother's lips as she pulled the trigger…**_

"Okay." She whispered, grimacing at the last image that came into her head.

"Okay, well we need you to get up, stand for at least fifteen seconds, and walk to the bureau. Then you will be good to go." Molly pulled the blankets and sheets the rest of the way off her and stood by the bureau. The Healer stepped back to give her room to move and Ron stayed in the chair beside her bed. She started slowly scooting up, trying to avoid any sudden pain that might be waiting to spring up. She made it to the sitting position and smiled. She wiggled her toes and moved her legs, swinging them over the edge of the bed. She sat on the edge for a moment then slid her feet onto the cold ground and pushed off the bed, standing in front the three strangers. She smiled at them but suddenly her head started to swirl and her vision darkened, then warm hands were on her waist and she could feel more heat behind her.

"You may need some help with the small things at first, until you learn to adjust." The Healer explained. Hazel closed her eyes to gain balance but when she opened her eyes her head swirled again, causing her lean back against her supporter. When her head finally stopped swirling she looked around and noticed Ron was the one holding her up. Molly gave her a reassuring smile and put her hand on the bureau. Hazel sighed and took a small step forward. She made her way to the bureau, Ron close behind but not touching her. She put her hand where Molly's had been and smiled.

"Oh goody – I can walk!" Hazel joked sarcastically. Ron laughed quietly with her and moved to stand beside the Healer.

"Well that went really good. Like I said, you'll need some help with the small things in the beginning, but you'll get better quickly. You need to take the potion every morning for two weeks and Molly will make sure of that. It was nice meeting you and I hope to see you again." He said, stepping to her and holding out his hand. Hazel leaned against the bureau and grabbed his outstretched hand.

"No offense, but I hope I don't have to." She joked. He just laughed and wished the two others well then left the room.

"So how do you feel?" Molly asked. Hazel looked around the room and sighed again.

"I feel like I got my ass handed to me, to be honest." Ron laughed again and sat in the chair. Hazel swallowed and felt the heat on her ribs sting a little. She put her hand over it instinctually.

"We should get you changed so we can head out. I'm not a big fan of hospitals." Molly said, pushing the folded clothes toward her. Hazel smiled and grabbed the shirt from the top of the pile.

"Thank you." She said to Molly, "For everything." Molly nodded and met Ron at the door.

"We will give you some privacy. Let us know if you need anything at all." They closed the door behind them, leaving Hazel alone to change. Shirt still in hand she turned to face the large mirror behind her. She looked at her tanned skin, her blonde hair thrown into a tangled ponytail, and her tired green eyes. Her stomach rumbled, prompting her to start the changing process. She looked from the shirt to herself in the mirror and set it back down. She grabbed the edge of her current shirt and started to pull it up, stopping only when a red scar became visible on her ribs. She traced the spiral scar with her finger tips, noticing it seemed to be on fire. A knock on the door brought her from her thoughts.

"Come in." She said, pulling down her shirt, and the door opened slowly, revealing Ron holding a small bag.

"Mom forgot to bring this in. It's shoes." He explained, setting the bag on her bed.

"Thanks." Ron stepped beside her, looking at her in the mirror.

"How's it going?" She looked at him through the mirror and smiled.

"Okay, I think. I'm just a little nervous to move, is all." She admitted.

"It'll be okay." He said, smiling back, and then left the room. Hazel's stomach rumbled again, pushing her to change faster. She grabbed the edge of her shirt again and pulled it over her head, feeling the stretch of muscles on her side, careful not to go to fast or too far. Her side began to throb, the heat spreading out from the scar. She grabbed the new shirt and slipped her arms through and started to pull it over her head when the heat became too much and the throbs turned in to stabs. She slipped her arms back out of the new shirt and put it aside. She put on the jeans like a pro, the stabs returning to a dull throb. She tried the shirt again but it became too much before she could pull it over her head. Becoming frustrated she decided to brush her hair out and put on the shoes Ron had dropped off. Just as she tied the last lace someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." She said and Ron stepped in again, glancing at her then looking to the floor immediately.

"Hi. So I know we don't know each other all that well, but you seem like a nice guy." Hazel started. Ron looked up at her with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Do you need help?" He asked. She nodded and held out the shirt to him. Ron grabbed it from her, shaking his head with a small laugh.

"It's much harder than it looks." She said in defense.

"I'm sure it is." Ron joked. He pulled the shirt over her head and grabbed one of her arms, leading it through the sleeve, and doing the same for the other. He pulled it down to cover her exposed skin and smirked.

"See, difficult." Hazel said, embarrassed.

"Yes, very." Ron laughed and grabbed her hospital clothes, tossing them on to the bed while Hazel just stared at him.

"You're a strange guy, you know that?"

"How so?" Ron asked.

"You had a half-naked girl standing in front of you and you didn't even make a move." Ron couldn't help but laugh, "What? Any other guy would have stared or 'slipped', but you didn't."

"Did you want me to?" Hazel felt her face turn red.

"Well, no. I'm injured." She said pathetically. Ron laughed again.

"Okay, Injured, let's get a move on." He grabbed her bag from the small closet and went to the door. Hazel followed him slowly, her face gradually returning to its normal shade.


	4. The Burrow

**Chapter 4: ****The Burrow**

Ron introduced her to his dad and helped her in to the small car parked outside of the hospital. She had expected them to floo or apparate but Molly explained that their home isn't equipped for that so they have to drive. Which Ron whispered to her that his dad loves to do. They drove for a couple hours, Hazel staring out of the window lost in her thoughts. She replayed the past couple days and the major ones that had landed her in London to begin with. She wondered what happened to her mother, to Tony; why her Dad suddenly wanted to see her and why he had chosen this family to stow her with until he could get to her.

"We're almost there." Ron whispered to her suddenly, startling her from her thoughts. He pointed out her window and smiled. The house he pointed to was quite big in its own strange way. It had a lot of rooms but they were jutting out of the house in random places and the chimney was billowing a dark purple smoke. It was surrounded by large green fields and had a prosperous garden in front. Hazel tried to calm her nerves as the car quickly approached the residence.

"It's nicer on the inside." Ron said as the car came to a stop and Arthur killed the engine.

"I think it looks comfy." Hazel said honestly. Arthur got out of the car and started pulling Hazel's bags from the trunk while Molly went into the house and Ron came around and opened Hazel's door. She climbed out slowly, looking around and breathing in the fresh air; just as Ron shut the door behind her a mass of people poured out from the house towards them. Hazel stared at them in surprise and confusion when each one gave her a hug and welcomed her to the house. The dark haired boy from the hospital was there with the girl and they hugged her as well as two very tall twin boys and a curly-haired girl.

"This is the Weasley family!" Arthur said proudly, "With an addition of Harry and Hermione, of course." Hazel nodded, still trying to absorb all of the faces. She felt a warm hand on the small of her back and glanced to see it was Ron's. They started walking towards the house and she could feel the heat from his light touch spreading across her back.

"The twins are Fred and George, my older brothers." Ron started to explain as they all headed towards the door, "Ginny is my younger sister who's with Harry, who is my best mate. Hermione is the one with the book, always, she's my friend too." Hazel nodded. They walked into the house and stood in the door way, his hand still on her back. They watched the clutter of people for a few seconds before Hazel smiled and looked up at Ron.

"Okay, so let me see if I have this." She looked at the people bustling through the rooms, "The dark haired guy on the couch is Harry with your little sister, Ginny?" Ron nodded, "And the girl with the book is Hermione? The twins, who seem to be having too much fun," Ron laughed, "Are Fred and George?"

"Exactly," Hazel smiled, proud of herself, "Come on, I'll show you your room." They made their way through the chaos to the stairs. Hazel was shocked at how quiet everything became once they were on the steps and Ron explained it's how the house worked, that noise from one room stayed in that room so it didn't bother other people. Hazel followed him up the steps, her hand going to the throbbing in her ribs.

"You have a room to yourself but if you need anything let any of us know." He pushed open a door and went in, setting her bags on the small bed. There wasn't much to the room but the pale orange walls made it feel warm and the small window with a view to the lush garden made her smile.

"Thank you."

The day passed Hazel in a blur as the bustle of people created a calming rhythm that allowed her to run on a half-conscious mind. At the dinner table everyone sat together and served themselves happily. The conversations flowed from the Ministry to school to future plans to Quidditch, where Hazel's attention jolted into alert.

"Quidditch?" She asked to the table.

"Yeah, we are going to see Ireland and Romania next week." Harry said excitedly.

"Just the guys." Ginny corrected.

"Oh, that's cool." Hazel remarked, somewhat jealous.

"Yeah, we have great seats too!" Fred chimed. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Are you a fan?" Arthur asked Hazel.

"Yeah," Hazel said, moving her peas around her plate with her fork, "I was."

"You either are or you aren't." George shot out. Hazel looked up at him and smiled.

"Then I am. I mean, I used to play."

"Were you good?" Fred asked boldly. Molly smacked her son on his chest and Ginny shot him a glare.

"Yeah, I was okay."

"You either are or you aren't." George repeated.

Hazel smiled, "Yes, I was good." With that the table erupted in conversation, allowing Hazel to slip into her thoughts. After what seemed like hours Hazel and the others were ordered by to head upstairs and straight to bed. They all filed up the twisting staircase to their various rooms. Hazel walked ceremoniously with the others, eager for sleep.

"Hey." Ron placed a warm hand on her back again, giving her chills.

"Hey." She replied.

"Let us know if you need anything. I'm just next door and Hermione is across the hall."

"Thank you." She put a hand on her scar, the heat starting to bother.

"You okay?" He asked. She nodded and walked into the room. She shut the door gently and sank into the soft mattress, asleep before her head hit the pillow.


	5. Nightmares, a Letter, and a Hill

**Chapter 5: Nightmares, A Letter, and a Hill**

"_**Mom" Hazel breathed, staring at the barrel now pointed to her heart. Her mother started sobbing and turned the gun towards herself. Hazel reached over and placed a gentle hand over her mothers.**_

"_**Mom, what are you doing?" She could feel tears stinging her eyes and she couldn't bring her voice to go louder than an airy whisper. **_

"_**I love you."**_

"_**Hazel, hold on baby. Hold on. You can get through this! Look at me." Tony's words floated into her mind as the ringing in her ears subsided. She looked around her, confused and unable to piece together why it was taking so much effort to keep her eyes open and why she felt as if she were bolted to the floor. Her eyes landed on Tony's face and she saw he was crying. She reached her hand up to his cheek and left her handprint in blood.**_

"_**Don't move, baby. Help will be here soon, okay?" Hazel tried to ask him to explain but words would not form. She tried to take in more air and found none would come, no matter how hard she tried. That caused her to panic, she began to shake, the pain started to creep throughout her body; her adrenaline was fading. The pain was getting increasingly worse; her skin felt like it was on fire and her chest became heavy and air escaped her faster than she could attempt to inhale it.**_

"_**Hazel. Hazel! –"**_

She felt her body being lifted, the pain was roaring through her nerves causing a loud buzz in her ears. She tried to open her eyes, realizing she was no longer dreaming, and saw only blurry colors shoot in front of her.

"Hazel" The voice was clearer to her now. She concentrated on her breaths and attempted to ebb the pain. She became aware of cool skin touching hers and the small motion of rocking; someone whispering lightly in her ear and wiping her hair from her face. It seemed like hours until she felt collected enough to open her eyes again.

"Hazel" Ron whispered when she finally opened her eyes, "You had us worried for a minute there." He adjusted his arms and Hazel cringed. She looked around and saw they were in her room on her bed but she was sitting in his lap, his arms wrapped tightly around her holding her close to his warm chest.

"What happened?" She whispered, moving a hand over her searing scar.

"You had a nightmare. You were screaming." Hazel looked up at him and swallowed hard, her throat dry.

"I thought you couldn't hear other rooms." Ron shook his head and tucked a loose stand of hair behind her ear.

"I don't know why but I could hear you." She took a deep breath and rested her forehead against his chest. She closed her eyes and flashes of her nightmare appeared.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked gently. She took another deep breath, inhaling his cinnamon scent, and shook her head.

"I don't know." She answered honestly.

"Do you want anything?" Hazel thought for a second then sighed.

"Can you just stay? I know it's strange to ask but I don't – I don't want to fall asleep alone." Ron smiled and slipped her off his lap. He motioned for her to scoot over and laid next to her on top of the blankets. Hazel smiled and pulled the sheets to her chin.

"Thanks Ron." He smiled and flicked off the light.

"No problem."

0o0o0o0

The next morning Hazel woke to sweet sunlight against her cheek and smiled. She took a moment to absorb the smells and sounds, remembering where she was. Her smile suddenly fell as she remembered what had happened the night before. She gulped and opened her eyes; she was facing the wall. She cautiously looked down at her waist and saw an arm draped around it. Feeling happy but nervous at the same time she slowly turned to face him.

"Stop staring." Hazel jumped at his voice.

"I wasn't staring." She stuttered, her face turning red.

"Then you were ogling. Either way it's rude." He opened his eyes and smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile back and became very aware of how close they were.

"Thank you…for what you did last night." Ron scanned her face for a minute before gently tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's going to take you a while to get over what happened. We all know that."

"Thank you for helping me then." They looked at each other for a few minutes, neither one eager to move.

"Can I ask you something?" She said, breaking the silence. He nodded, "What kind of guy are you?" He gave her a confused look and she smiled, "I mean, here you have a helpless, injured girl _in your bed _and you haven't tried anything!" Ron grinned.

"Do you want me to?" Hazel felt her heart flutter and her face turn red.

"I keep setting myself up for that one, don't I?" Ron nodded, still grinning.

"What if I said yes, would you do anything?" Ron thought for a second and shrugged.

"I don't know." Hazel bit her lower lip and sighed.

"I'm sorry. That was a strange question. We've only known each other for a total of three days." She scoot away from him slightly, his arm still on her waist.

"Yeah, but guys have done more in a lot less."

"Very true." They looked at each other again, Hazel trying to figure him out and coming up empty. His arm suddenly moved and her heart sped up. He spread his hand across her back and pulled her close to him, leaving a breaths distance between them. He moved his hand further up her back and she swallowed hard. He brushed his lips against hers and smiled. She let out her breath, unaware she had been holding it, and stared at him with wide eyes.

"I guess that's what I would have done." He whispered. She smiled and brushed her lips lightly against his again. They closed their eyes, pressing their lips together gently just as a loud thump hit the door. Both jumped and looked at each other then started laughing.

"Does that mean breakfast?" Hazel asked. Ron stood and pulled her up in front of him and shook his head.

"That means Fred and George." Hazel's stomach growled and both stared at it then laughed again.

"_That _means breakfast." Hazel joked and they headed out the door and down to the kitchen. As they walked in they heard many different conversations, arguments, and discussions around the table making the room seem chaotic. Ron and Hazel took the only empty seats left and started piling food on their plates.

"Good news this morning, Ronald!" Arthur chimed. Ron looked at his dad and smiled, "Hogwarts is staying open!" Ron looked to Harry, Ginny, and Hermione who were all excited and smiling about the news as well.

"That's great!" He said and shoved a large fork full of eggs into his mouth. Hazel looked around the table and felt comfortable, which surprised her. She wasn't usually okay with large groups of people but then again she had also never kissed a guy she'd only known for three days. She thought about how out of character she was being but didn't chastise herself because when she really thought about it, everything she was doing and saying felt more natural than anything she had ever said or felt before.

"What's Hogwarts?" She whispered to Ron.

"School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He said between bites. Hazel nodded and dug in to her food.

When breakfast was finished and the conversations had died down Molly handed Hazel an envelope.

"This arrived this morning." She said. Hazel took it and cautiously opened it, painfully aware that all eyes were now on her. She pulled out the parchment and read it twice to be sure she understood it correctly.

"It says I'm going to Hogwarts." She said quietly.

"That's great!" Hermione chimed.

"I'm in…_Gryffindor_?" Hazel added, unsure of what that meant.

"You're with us then." Ginny said, gesturing to everyone.

"What is Gryffindor?" She was nervous to ask, afraid of offending anyone.

"It's a house. There are four of them; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. They were created by each of the founders of Hogwarts." Hermione started only to have Ginny's hand cover her mouth before another word could escape.

"And that's all you need to know until we get there." Ginny said with a laugh.

"She would just keep going." Ron explained. Everyone finished up the last of their food and headed different directions throughout the house, leaving Ron and Hazel at the table alone.

"So what are your plans for the day?" Hazel asked him casually.

"Nothing really. I'm supposed to keep an eye on you, but other than that I didn't have anything marked out." Hazel felt her stomach do a tiny flop and wondered why it kept doing that.

"Oh, okay…what do you normally do?" He thought for a minute then smiled. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up and out the kitchen door. She was extremely aware of his hot touch holding her hand and felt her face start to turn red. They walked over a small hill past the garden and he suddenly sat when they were on the other side. She stared down at him and smiled.

"What are we doing?" He patted the ground next to him and she reluctantly sat. He sighed and smiled. She followed his gaze and her jaw dropped. They were sitting on a hillside towards the sun that overlooked a huge meadow of wildflowers. The colors and movements made it look like a wave of beauty and made Hazel's breath catch in her throat.

"This is beautiful." Hazel whispered.

"Yeah, it is." They sat in silence for a few minutes; Ron with his legs stretched out in front of him and propped up on his elbows while Hazel sat with her knees held close to her chest and her chin resting on them.

"So, you said you used to play Quidditch. Did you enjoy it?" Ron asked, still looking at the field. Hazel thought for a second then smiled lazily.

"Yeah, I did. I mean, it was my whole world at one point. It was a good escape from my mom and something I was actually good at."

"Hogwarts has Quidditch." Hazel looked at him, surprised.

"They do?" He looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, tryouts are in the second week."

"Do you think I could? I mean, really?" Hazel tried to mask her excitement but failed. Ron sat up and turned to her.

"I don't see why you can't try. I can't guarantee you a spot unless you're good." She gave him a confused look and he just laughed, "I'm Gryffindor's Quidditch Captian." Hazel's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped slightly.

"What?" She breathed. Ron shook his head at her and laughed, "So I'm sitting here with _Quidditch Captain_?"

"Well yeah, but like I said, I can't make any promises and I don't play favorites. Harry's the Seeker because he's good, not because he's my friend."

"But what if you really liked me?" Hazel teased, scooting closer to him, "Would you make an exception?" She batted her eyelashes at him playfully, making a joke.

"Nope." Ron said, shaking his head, "You'd have to do much more than bat your eyes." Hazel looked at him in surprise.

"Mr. I-Don't-Make-Moves is making a move?" Ron just shrugged, "What would I have to do, hypothetically of course." Ron thought for a second then moved close to her. He pushed her ankles, making her legs go straight in front of her, and put an arm over her, making her lay down. He moved so he was looking over her and smiled. He leaned down, their noses barely touching, and looked into her eyes. She had to remind herself to breath as her heart raced. He moved closer to her, his lips nearly brushing hers, and put his mouth near her ear. Her breath caught in her throat as his breath brushed against the tender skin on her neck.

"Try out." He whispered softly, making her let go of the breath she was holding and shove him off. He started laughing hard, holding his sides. She glared at him for a second before joining in the laughs.

"That wasn't funny." She said when they had calmed down.

"You're right – that was hilarious."

"No, really Ron; you shouldn't tease a girl like that, especially not with Quidditch." Ron bumped her shoulder with his.

"It's okay. I'm sure you'll do fine." They sat for a few more hours talking about their lives and how they got to where they were. Hazel skirted around her mother and mentioned Tony as a past relationship, realizing he was one of those things she was using as an escape from her mother. She told him how her dad had left and what her mother said were his reasons, how she enjoyed school and magic, how she got in to Quidditch, and how she felt a lot different than before the accident. Ron listened intently and commented only on a few things. When Hazel started asking him questions he talked about how he met Harry and Hermione, their quest to kill Voldemort, his crazy family, Hogwarts and its various professors, his past relationship with Lavender, and how he got to be Quidditch captain.

"I do have one more question for you, though. It's a bit personal." Hazel warned.

"Come on, I've practically told you my life's story." Hazel bit her lower lip and took a deep breath.

"Did you and Lavender sleep together?" Ron stared at her for a second then smiled.

"Why?" Hazel rolled her eyes and felt her face start to go red.

"Never mind; it was a stupid question." Ron sat up and tucked a blonde strand behind her ear.

"It wasn't stupid; I just want to know why you want to know." Hazel bit her lip again and stared at the grass at her side.

"Just a question, I guess." She said quietly. Ron sighed and looked back out at the field, the sun beaming on top of them now.

"Yeah, we did." He admitted.

"What?" Hazel shot out, surprised. He looked at her in confusion.

"Why is that so surprising?"

"Oh, it has nothing to do with the fact you did it, it's just how you describe her. It doesn't seem like you actually liked her that much."

"Hey, I liked her. I knew I wasn't going to marry her, but I liked her." Hazel eyed him for a second before laying flat on her back in the grass.

"I'm sure she wanted to marry you." She mumbled.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, look at you. You're not exactly unattractive." She said, still looking up at the wispy clouds above them.

"She was a bit obsessive."

"For good reason." Hazel mumbled again.

"Are you hitting on me?" Ron asked.

"So what if I am?" She said clearly.

"We've only known each other for three days." Ron mocked.

"Girls have done more in a lot less." Hazel said with a playful smile. Suddenly Hazel's wispy clouds were blocked out by Ron's large shoulders. He propped himself up over her and she rolled her eyes, her heart speeding up.

"Not this again!" She teased.

"No, not again." Ron said in a serious tone. She looked at him and swallowed hard. His expression was one of determination; his eyes sparkled with something she couldn't recognize. He leaned in close to her like before, only this time he brought his lips to hers and pressed them together tenderly. All thought left her for a second, the burning in her ribs left her, and her toes began to tingle. She pressed back, hoping for more. He smiled into the kiss and moved his body closer to hers, deepening the kiss. Parting her lips slightly she tangled her fingers into his hair, lost in him. He tasted metallic and sweet, making her wish for more. He pulled away, breathing deeply and looked down at her.

"Wow." Hazel breathed, smiling at him. He smiled back and kissed her slow and tender, making her nerves rattle, "You really know your stuff." She said when he pulled away.

"A couple things." He said with a shrug. Hazel untangled her fingers from his hair and let her hand slide down his strong arm, wresting at his wrist which was just above her shoulder.

"I kinda like you Ronald Weasley." She admitted. Ron smiled and leaned in for another kiss when they heard a giggling from the other side of the hill. They both looked towards the top of the hill and started laughing quietly. Without a word they got on to their stomachs and crawled to the top of the hill to peak over at who was giggling. Hazel gasped in shock then looked at Ron, who had gone pale with a look of disgust on his face, and started laughing hard. She let herself slide back down the hill, Ron close behind her.

"Oh my God! That was something I did _not_ need to see!" Hazel breathed between laughs. Ron swallowed hard and rubbed his eyes.

"Me either." He said. Hazel stopped her laughing and scoot close to him, looping her arm with his.

"Hey, at least you know the guy who's doing _that _to your little sister." Ron gave her a look like he wanted to strangle her and puke at the same time, making her bust out in laughs again.

"That's disgusting." He said, rubbing his eyes again.

"Come on, let's get some lunch. I'm starved." Hazel stood up, pulling him up with her, and headed back towards the house, taking a detour around the hill so as to not see Harry and Ginny again.


	6. Girl's Night In

**Chapter 6: Girls Night In**

For the next few days Hazel and Ron continued to talk and get to know each other. They joined the twins in rowdy expeditions and made faces to each other when they saw Harry and Ginny cuddling. Hazel got to know each person in the Burrow and they got to know her. Hazel was grateful to have a room to herself but would still wake with nightmares; some of them Ron would wake her and would stay with her until she fell back asleep. They still couldn't figure out how he could hear her, but she was happy he could.

A week after her arrival to the burrow she woke from a restless sleep and sighed. It was two in the morning and she knew everyone was still sleeping. She sighed again and moved to lie on her side. When she did a sharp stab from her scar made her flinch but she shrugged it off. A few minutes later she couldn't shake the feeling of something wet on her side. She pulled off her sheets and looked down, her breath catching in her throat. Not knowing what else to do she stood slowly and tip-toed out of her room. She opened Ron's door and sank to her knees by his bed. She was holding her scar with one hand and shook him awake with the other.

"Hazel, are you okay?" He asked eyes wide awake after realizing it was her and that she was crying.

"No, but I didn't know what to do." She whispered back.

"What's wrong?" He sat up and looked her over once. More tears started to fall as she took her hand from her scar to reveal her blood-soaked shirt. Ron's face went pale and he switched places with her; pulling her on to his bed while he kneeled in front of her. He grabbed a t-shirt from the floor and wiped off her hand. He peeled up her shirt slowly; she grimaced in pain as the cool air touched it.

"Bloody Hell." He whispered.

"What?" Her voice shook, as did her body.

"I need you to lie down." She did as he said, closing her eyes and praying it wasn't as bad as she imagined. Ron pulled up her shirt to just underneath her breast then started wiping the blood away with the t-shirt. The more he wiped the more confused his expression became.

"What? What is it?" Hazel asked, her tears drying up.

"Nothing." Ron said quietly.

"Bleeding is not _nothing_, Ron." Ron gave her a small smile and set down the t-shirt.

"No, I mean it. There's nothing Hazel. I don't know why it did it but you aren't bleeding." Hazel stared at him with wide eyes. She looked down at her scar and saw it was red but Ron was right, nothing about it had changed.

"What the Hell?" She touched it and grimaced at the pain but couldn't explain why her shirt was soaked in blood.

"I don't know, but it's a good thing, I think." Ron said.

"Well shit. I'm sorry I woke you up." She sat up and pulled her shirt back down, immediately holding the cold stain away from her skin.

"Here, you can have mine." Ron said, pulling his shirt off over his head. Hazel didn't even try to hide her amazement. She had felt his chest under his shirt a few times but to see it made her stomach quiver. He was perfectly built, every curve where it should be, all the way to the sculpted edge of his orange and white striped pajama pants. She grabbed the shirt from him absently, still staring at him.

"Um, would you believe me if I told you I couldn't sleep?" She said, biting her lower lip. Ron laughed and shook his head.

"No."

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Hazel said quickly, smiling at him.

"You already have." Ron joked. Hazel narrowed her eyes at him and stood.

"Well, thank you again for your help. I'm sorry I woke you…" She checked him over once more, "No, I'm not sorry."

0o0o0o0o0

"Good morning Hazel!" Molly chimed as Hazel walked into the kitchen for breakfast. She took her usual seat next to Ron, staring at the thin t-shirt he was wearing and smiling at what she knew was hidden underneath it.

"Tonight's the game." George told her, catching her up on the table's conversations.

"Ginny wants to have a 'girl's night' while we're gone." Ron said to her.

"Oh boy!" Hazel replied, feigning enthusiasm.

"It can't be that bad. I mean, all you girls are going to do is talk about us!" George joked, nudging Hazel's arm.

"That's very true." Hazel said with a smile. She knew she just made George a very nervous Weasley. They enjoyed their breakfast until, as usual, Ron and Hazel were the last ones left at the table.

"Is that really all you're going to talk about?" He asked her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, yeah. That's what you do at a girl's night. You talk about boys." Ron gulped down his last bite and pushed his plate away.

"What are you going to say?" Hazel felt the tone in his question and knew he wasn't joking around. She set down her fork and looked him in the eye.

"Is there something you rather I don't say?" He looked back at her and nodded, "Okay. Just tell me what it is and I won't say it."

"Can you not mention what I told you about Lavender? I don't want them knowing my business."

"Of course Ron. It's not theirs to know anyway. Is there anything else you don't want me to say?" She pressed.

"No just that." He said simply.

"You don't care if I mention us?" She asked but then quickly added, "Whatever we are, I guess? What are we?" Ron couldn't help but smile and roll his eyes.

"Such a girl; putting a name to everything."

"Hey, I'm okay not naming it!" She said, putting her hands up, "I just wanted to know if it happened to have a name at all." Ron thought for a second before stealing a potato piece from her plate and popping it in his mouth.

"What do you think it is?" He asked.

"Oh no, no. Girls are never allowed to answer that. We always assume it's more than it is. It's your call guy."

"I know we're friends." He started, making Hazel's heart twinge, "But we're more than that. I don't know what you call it yet, but that's where we are." Her heart came back to normal and she smiled.

"That's what I think too." He smiled back and stole another potato, earning him a frown from Hazel.

0o0o0o0

The group spent the afternoon outside together. Molly and Arthur were in the garden while the twins worked on something mischievous, Harry and Ginny sat on the tree swing together, Hermione sat under the tree reading a book, and Ron and Hazel laid in the yard under the sun talking.

"So tell me more about your big event tonight? How's everything going to go?" Hazel asked Ron, picking at a blade of grass by her side.

"Well first we're going to use a portkey to get there. Once we're there we will go to our seats and start the cheering. We'll watch the game and come home."

"That's not long."

"It's not like the World Cup. It's only one night so we don't need a tent or anything." Hazel turned onto her side and propped her head up on her arm, her blonde hair falling smoothly behind her into the grass. Ron reached over and tucked a loose strand behind her ear.

"That's becoming a habit." Hazel commented.

"Does that bother you?" He asked.

"No." She said simply, mindlessly picking pieces of grass off his shirt.

"I could really go for a nap." She said after a few minutes. She pushed herself up and brushed the grass off.

"What am I supposed to do?" Hazel looked down at him and smiled.

"Be creative." She headed for the house and was surprised when Ron caught up to her, following her up the stairs to her room. She turned to him and smiled.

"This is your creativity?"

"I know it's not brilliant." Hazel watched as he shut the door and walked towards her, that sparkle in his eye she still couldn't place. He wrapped his strong arms around her and pressed her close to him.

"I think it's alright." She stammered, unable to catch her breath. He walked them to the bed, pulling her down on it beside him. He pulled her close and sighed, closing his eyes.

"That's it?" Hazel asked, surprised. Ron opened an eye and smiled.

"What did you think I was doing?" Hazel sighed and put her head against his chest.

"Nothing." She mumbled, closing her eyes and welcoming sleep.

_**She was gasping for air but none would come. The heat from her ribs made her want to scream but she couldn't. She could taste blood in her mouth and her stomach dropped. She believed she was dying so she clawed at the air in front of her. She was alone, scared, and hurting. She tried to scream again but nothing came out and no breath would go in. **_

"Hazel!" Her eyes shot open to Ron staring at her with a worried expression. She put her hand against her throbbing scar and saw it was bleeding again, and so were the scratch marks on Ron's arm.

"What – What happened?" She gasped, gulping in the much needed air.

"You were having a nightmare, in the middle of the afternoon." Hazel sighed, closed her eyes, and put her hand on the back of his neck.

"I'm so sorry Ron." She whispered, pressing her forehead to his.

"Are you okay though?" He asked, still panicked. Hazel nodded and he collapsed onto her, sighing into the pillow next to her head.

"You gave me a heart attack." He mumbled with his face still in the pillow.

"I'm sorry." She turned her head and kissed his neck in apology, "I need to change my shirt." Ron propped himself back up and glanced at her shirt which was slowly soaking in blood. He rolled off her and the bed and stood. He grabbed a rag from her small closet and a shirt from the open drawer. He knelt beside her and pushed her hands away. He peeled up her shirt slowly, like the night before, but this time Hazel took it from him and slipped it over her head. Ron stared at her with wide eyes and a small smile playing on his lips.

"Focus – blood." Hazel said, gesturing to her scar. Ron wiped away the blood to reveal the same as the night before, nothing.

"What were you dreaming about?" He asked.

"I just couldn't breathe or scream and I was completely alone. I was bleeding in my dream."

"Were you last night, too?"

"No, I didn't have any dreams." Ron analyzed her scar for a few more seconds before sitting back on his heels.

"Well I don't see anything." He said simply. Hazel took the shirt from him and unfolded it. She had put one arm through when Ron was suddenly leaning over her, his lips pressed hard against hers. She pressed back, smiling into the kiss. His scorching touch against her bare skin made her jump. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up; lying down on his back on the bed and letting her fall on top of him.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." She said playfully. Ron smiled and pulled his shirt off over his head. Hazel's nerves went in to overdrive when his hot skin touched hers. She thought she was literally seeing stars. They kissed, completely absorbed in each other, until their lips were swollen and raw. An afternoon cloud blocked out the sun, bringing them back to Earth.

"I think I've said this before, but wow." Hazel breathed. Ron smiled and kissed her neck softly, "Okay, okay! Stop. We need to stop." She pushed off his chest and sat up. Ron propped himself on his elbows and gave her a lazy grin.

"Not having fun?" He teased.

"Having too much fun." Hazel answered honestly. She grabbed a clean shirt and slowly slipped it on then tossed his shirt at him.

"Where's the fire?" He asked while pulling his head through the shirt.

"Under our asses if we don't get down there soon." Hazel laughed, scooting off the bed. When they came into the kitchen everyone was just filing in.

"Hey you two, what have you been up to?" Fred teased, wiggling his eyebrows at them.

"A good nap. You?" Hazel said honestly.

"I'm sure you were." George said, eyeing both of them.

"Okay! We were plotting a master plan to put on the ultimate prank. You got us!" Hazel said, holding her hands up. Fred and George shook their heads and laughed but dropped the subject.

"Ron, go get your things. We leave in half an hour!" Arthur said excitedly, clapping his son hard on the shoulder. Ron grinned and rushed back up the stairs. Hazel smiled after him then walked to the living room where Hermione and Ginny were discussing the night's plans.

"Hey." Hazel said, sitting on the couch with them.

"Hey" They said back, welcoming her into the conversation, "So we were thinking nails, hair, music, and storytelling for tonight's agenda. What do you think?" Ginny explained.

"I think that's great." Ginny grinned and made a couple notes in her little notebook. They continued talking about their plans until the boys came into the room and demanded their attention.

"Alright girls, we are leaving for the night. We won't be home until early tomorrow morning." Arthur announced. Molly went to him and pulled him into a hug and kissed him quickly then hugged each of her boys including Harry. Ginny went to Harry and gave him a long kiss goodbye, people looked away to keep from feeling uncomfortable. Hazel looked at Ron who stood with a bag over his shoulder looking at her.

"Oh!" Hazel said, setting down the notebook she was scribbling in and going to him, "I'm supposed to say goodbye." She laughed at herself. Ron rolled his eyes and enveloped her in a strong hug.

"Yes, you're supposed to say goodbye." He said with a smile.

"Hey, wake me up when you get home, okay? So I know you made it?" Hazel whispered to him as he let go of her. He nodded.

"I don't get a goodbye?" Fred whined, batting his eyes at Hazel. Hazel rolled hers and smiled and stepped into his outstretched arms, then into George's.

"Don't have too much fun!" She called after them as they walked toward the portkey. As soon as they were out of eyesight Hazel turned on her heels and hurried back to Hermione and Ginny, excited to get their girl's night started.

0o0o0o0o0

"Okay," Ginny said as they finished up their nails, "Time for storytelling."

"What kind of stories?" Hazel asked, scrutinizing her new nail color.

"Well, it's more like playing truth or dare without the dare." Ginny admitted.

"Oh, okay. I'm game." Hazel smiled at her then went back to her nails.

"Okay, I'll ask the first question. There are only three rules and that's whatever is said here stays here, whatever you say has to be completely honest, and it's only one question at a time, one person at a time." Hermione and Hazel nodded in agreement, making Ginny giggle in excitement.

"Hermione, have you ever been in love?" Ginny asked boldly.

"Geez Gin, ease into it why don't ya?" Hazel teased. Hermione blinked at Ginny for a few seconds before grabbing a pillow from the couch and shoving it in her lap.

"Yes, I have." She admitted quietly.

"With who?" Ginny pressed.

"Hey - the rules." Hazel reminded, making Ginny press her lips together tightly, "Hermione's turn to ask." Hermione looked between the two for a moment then smiled.

"Ginny, have you and Harry gone all the way yet?" Ginny just giggled and looked at her friends sheepishly.

"I'll take that as a big fat yes." Hazel commented.

"Yeah, we have." Ginny admitted out loud, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"My turn! Ginny, is he good?" Hermione gasped and stared at Hazel with wide eyes while Ginny just buried her face in a pillow, "Come on! It's a legit question." Hazel said, justifying her choice.

"Yes." She admitted, pulling her face away from the small pillow. Hermione gasped again, this time at Ginny.

"I do _not _need to know this!" She said, shaking her head fiercely.

"Hey, I didn't need to see what I did but I saw it." Hazel said with a laugh. Ginny gave her a confused look then shrugged it off quickly; it was her turn to ask again.

"Hermione, who were you in love with?"

"Viktor." She said proudly.

"Viktor who?" Hazel asked.

"Viktor Krum!" Ginny said, hitting her lightly on the arm. It was Hazel's turn to stare open-mouthed.

"You and Viktor Krum? That's amazing!" Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled.

"He is pretty amazing." She mumbled.

"Oh, please ask your question so I can ask mine." Hazel begged. Hermione stared her square in the eyes and grinned.

"What are you and Ron?" She asked.

"Oh, I want to know that too!"

"What are you talking about?" Hazel said, hoping to side step the question.

"Oh come on! You two are always together, always talking. Sometimes you disappear together for hours. Are you dating? Are you shagging? What are you guys?" Ginny pressed, using her turn. Hazel swallowed hard and sighed.

"We are more than friends. That's what we've decided on so far." She admitted.

"Just more than friends?" Hermione clarified, using her question.

"Yeah, that's our 'title' if you will." Ginny and Hermione thought for a second before shrugging and excepting her answer.

"Okay, Hermione. How amazing is Viktor? And you know what I'm really asking here, don't pretend you don't." Hazel warned playfully, pointing a finger at her.

"He's…he is truly amazing. I mean, seeing stars, world sent spinning amazing." Hermione said in a breathy tone, lost in memories.

"Holy shit! You actually slept with Viktor Krum!" Hazel laughed, not sure what she really expected Hermione to say.

"I can't believe you did that? When?" Ginny asked.

"The first time was the Yule Ball. We've been seeing each other since." Hermione played with the edge of her pillow.

"But I thought you had an eye for Ron." Ginny said, peaking Hazel's interests.

"I'm using my question – what is she talking about?" She asked Hermione.

"Everyone always thought me and Ron would end up together." She started to explain, "But what they didn't realize is that we would kill each other. We did try the relationship thing for a couple weeks but it made us fight even more. It was terrible! I'm much happier with Viktor and I truly believe Ron's much happier, too." She smiled at Hazel.

"I'm taking my turn back and want to ask you, Hazel, if you could name your relationship with Ron, what would it be?" Hermione asked.

"Deep…" Hazel said while thinking, "I guess I'm okay where things are now, and I see his reason for not wanting to put anything on it, but I really like him. I would be okay being his girlfriend." She admitted. Ginny and Hermione exchanged looks.

"What?" Hazel questioned, noticing their exchange.

"He likes you too, a lot." Ginny said.

"I kinda figured." Hazel blurted.

"No, I mean he really likes you. We can see it when he looks at you." Hermione pressed. Hazel soaked in the words and the image of him looking at her, that sparkle she couldn't place, then butterflies filled her stomach and she couldn't help but smile.

"Anyway, it's Ginny's turn." Hazel mumbled.

"Hazel, if you could do anything what would you do and why?"

"That's a two part question."

"So? That's allowed." Hazel shrugged and thought for a second.

"I would play Quidditch because I love it." Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks again and Hazel tossed pillows at them.

"Stop doing that! It's not fair when I don't know what that means."

"You do you just don't want to admit it." Ginny teased. Hazel threw another pillow at her and sparked a fearsome pillow fight amongst the three of them. When it ended, Ginny being victorious only because she stole all the pillows, they agreed it was time to hit the sack. They each climbed up the steps and said goodnight at their doors, thanking each other for a great night. Hazel closed her door behind her and collapsed onto her bed, her head reeling with thoughts of what they had said and of Ron. She closed her eyes and sighed and before she knew it was fast asleep.


	7. Hogwarts

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.**_

**Chapter 7: Hogwarts**

Hazel woke with a start to the taste of metal in her mouth. She touched her lip with her fingers and held them up to the moonlight. She let out a frustrated sigh and glanced down at her shirt. She stood and peeled off her blood-stained shirt and used it to wipe the blood from her mouth. She had been having a nightmare again, same one she had had that afternoon but this time it lasted much longer. She walked to her bathroom and rinsed out her mouth. She stared at herself in the mirror and noticed her skin was paler than she had realized and her hair didn't have its usual luster. Swallowing back the taste of more blood she shuffled back to her bed and fell on top of the blankets. Her door suddenly creaked open and she sat up in surprise. Ron poked his head in and smiled.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd be awake." He whispered, shutting the door gently behind him.

"Yeah, I had a nightmare again." She said casually.

"You asked me to wake you up when we got home. We're home." He smiled. She forced a smile back then turned her gaze to the floor.

"You okay?" He asked, sitting next to her on her bed.

"I don't think so." She admitted. He put an arm around her shoulder and sighed.

"You will be, I promise." With that he kissed her hair and left.

"I hope so." She whispered to herself and attempted to go back to sleep, praying it would be dream-free.

0o0o0o0o0

The next morning when Hazel made her way into the kitchen Molly announced they were all going to spend the afternoon in Diagon Alley to get school supplies. George and Fred explained Diagon Alley to Hazel as she slowly munched on her breakfast, not really hungry. When they were done eating they got dressed and ready then lined up at the fireplace.

"I thought your house wasn't set up to floo." Hazel commented.

"Only to Diagon Alley." George clarified. Hazel nodded in understanding and stepped inside the green flames with Ron. He grabbed the powder and tossed it down, saying their destination clearly.

Hazel shook the soot from her hair as they stepped out of the fireplace into an empty room where Harry and Ginny were waiting. Soon everyone was gathered and they filed out of the building and into the bustling streets of Diagon Alley. Fred and George adopted Hazel, taking her from shop to shop and showering her with their plans of opening their own one day. Hazel agreed with their ideas and pledged to be the number one client if they did make a shop.

"Hey, can I have her back?" Ron asked his brothers after a couple of hours. They just laughed at him and laid on the jokes.

"Come now boys, let us all share." Hazel teased, stepping beside Ron. Ron glared at his brothers and grabbed her hand, leading her down the busy street. Hazel stared at their joined hands and felt the butterflies in her stomach again.

"What's with the urgency?" She asked after passing a half a dozen shops. Ron glanced back at her and smiled. They continued walking until they reached the bookstore where Hazel could see the rest of the group inside.

"You need to meet some people." He finally said, holding the door open for her. She stepped past him and went to let go of his hand but he held strong, suddenly lacing his fingers with hers, and followed her in. She smiled and headed towards the group she recognized.

"Hazel! There you are!" Arthur greeted her, "We want you to meet Hermione's parents." He said, gesturing to the couple standing beside him.

"Nice to meet you." Hazel said, shaking each of their hands with her free one.

"We've heard a lot about you in Hermione's letter." Her dad said with a smile.

"I hope it's good." Hazel joked, earning her laughs from the group. A small tug on her arm let her know they were leaving and she said her goodbye and wished them well then followed Ron back out into the street.

"Where are we going now?" She asked with a laugh. He just smiled at her and pressed through the crowd. He stopped in front of a large window and pointed towards it. Hazel followed his hand and gasped.

"It's gorgeous!" She exclaimed, staring at the Axon 3000 broom on display in the window.

"I knew you'd like it." Ron said proudly.

"Not like you could afford it though, eh Weasley?" A voice hissed behind them, making Hazel turn quickly. A tall blonde haired boy sauntered towards them, a look of disgust plastered on his pale face as he eyed Ron up and down.

"Leave us alone Malfoy." Ron warned. Draco looked from Ron's face to his hand holding Hazel then to Hazel and smirked.

"Weasel-be finally get a girlfriend? How cute." He spat.

"Who the Hell are you?" Hazel said, getting annoyed with his chauvinistic attitude.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." He said proudly, squaring his shoulders.

"Okay and why are you talking to us?" Hazel asked simply. Draco glared at her and stepped closer.

"Mind your tongue." He hissed.

"Shove off Malfoy." Ron warned, pulling Hazel behind him. Draco glared but backed down, Ron having an easy two inches in height on him not to mention actual muscle tone.

"Fine Weasel-be. But just so you know, it's not over." He sneered before turning and walking into the crowd. Ron let out a frustrated sigh and glared after him.

"What was that about?" Hazel asked.

"_That's_ Malfoy. He's a true git. I wouldn't recommend talking to him at all." Ron said through clenched teeth.

"Recommend?" Hazel asked, stepping in front of him. He looked down at her and his jaw relaxed.

"Yeah, it's not something we really do." Hazel smiled and stood on her tip-toes and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"This is one of the things I like about you." She said simply. He gave her a confused look and she laughed, "You hate, _loath_ that guy, but you still only _recommend_ I don't talk to him. You didn't _tell_ me not to." She explained. Ron replayed his words in his head and shrugged, he hadn't realized he had phrased it like that.

"Should we catch up to everyone and see if we have everything for Hogwarts?" Hazel suggested. Ron nodded and they headed back to the bookstore, hands still laced together.

0o0o0o0o0

Two short weeks later the Burrow Clan loaded up their things and headed off to King's Cross Station. Hermione explained how the platform worked and how she was Head of House and wouldn't be sitting with them. She also explained the different houses within Hogwarts and what each one stood for. Hazel guessed Malfoy was Slytherin and Hermione confirmed it. As they were on their way to the station the discussions were on how they expected the year to go and what classes they were looking forward to the most. Hazel just said she hoped for no more nightmares, earning her a concerned look from Ron. When they arrived at the station they walked through the wall to Platform 9 ¾ and piled their things with the others. Ron hugged his mother and father goodbye then took Hazel's hand gently and led her on to the train to an empty car; seconds later they were joined by Harry and Ginny and were greeted by nearly everyone who passed by.

"I forget you're famous Harry." Hazel said as yet another group of people stopped to say hello to him.

"Well, we all are actually." Harry said, nodding towards Ron and Ginny. Ron smiled and grabbed Hazel's hand again. After a few minutes the train started forward and in a short time they were speeding their way towards Hogwarts. The conversations flowed as time passed and Hazel found herself lost in her own thoughts. She thought of her nightmares and how they had been getting progressively worse and how she could no longer run to Ron when they happened. Feeling less than happy she allowed herself to drift off against the large window.

"Hazel we're here." Ron said, nudging her awake. She forced her eyes open and smiled at him.

"Oh goody." She rubbed her eyes and followed the small group off of the train and into the carriage, running in to Hermione along the way.

"Hello! So Hazel is in fact in Gryffindor and I wanted to give her a tour after supper if she is up for it." Hazel nodded and climbed into the carriage after Ron.

"You shouldn't have said yes." Harry said with a laugh.

"Why not?"

"Because you won't get to sleep at all." Ron said. Hazel just shrugged and looked out the small window, staring at Hogwart's expansive grounds.

0o0o0o0o0

Just as they had warned Hazel did not get any sleep that night because Hermione drug her all over the castle telling her every piece of history she knew, which was a lot. When she finally did get to her dorm she was too exhausted to change and just collapsed onto the bed.

The next morning she woke to the three other girls in her room chatting loudly. She rubbed her eyes and pulled her curtains open, greeting them all.

"Good morning." She mumbled. They stopped mid-sentence and stared at her blankly. After a few seconds one of them skipped toward her and held out her hand.

"I'm Lavender Brown; nice to meet you." Hazel couldn't help but grin and shake her hand.

"I'm Hazel."

"This is Pavarti and Padma Patil." Lavender chimed, gesturing towards the other girls. They waved a hello then carried on with their previous conversation. Lavender skipped away and Hazel threw herself back on her bed and laughed silently. She waited a few more minutes then got up and changed and headed down to the Great Hall.

She stepped in to the large room and immediately spotted the cluster of red-heads at the Gryffindor table. She also spotted Lavender eyeing Ron a few people down and couldn't help but smirk.

"What's that look for?" Ron asked when she got closer. Hazel grinned and sat next to him, nodding in Lavender's direction. Ron glanced over and immediately looked back at her.

"That's Lavender." He whispered.

"I know." Hazel whispered back, laughing. Ron gave her a confused look which only made her laugh harder, "She's my roommate." Ron's eyes went wide and he glanced back at Lavender who was staring at him with puppy-dog eyes.

"That's a sick joke." He said with his voice back to normal volume.

"It's okay, I'm a big girl." Hazel said, rubbing the top of his head playfully. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Lavender gasp then glare at her.

"It's not you I'm worried about. She's nutty."

"Who's nutty?" Ginny asked, butting in to their conversation.

"Lavender, my new roommate." Hazel said matter-of-factly. Ginny stifled a laugh and gave Ron a sorry look.

"Oh no, it gets better." Hazel said, "The other two are Pavarti and Padma Patil." Ginny gasped and couldn't hold back her laughs. Ron's face paled and he covered it with his hands. Ginny nudged Harry and told him what Hazel had said and he, too, buried his face in his hands.

"That is _so _hilarious!" Ginny gasped.

"I know!" Hazel agreed, her sides starting to hurt from all the laughing. After a while they calmed down and conversation drifted to their schedules. Hazel pulled out hers and handed it to Ron who read it and smiled, handing it to Harry.

"It's the same as ours." Harry said.

"Oh good," Hazel sighed taking back the parchment, "I couldn't begin to remember where all the rooms were! No offense to Hermione, but I wasn't listening too well on her tour last night." Ron and Harry exchanged looks.

"We know what you mean." They said in unison, earning them laughs from Ginny and Hazel.

"We should get going." Harry said, glancing at his watch. At the door Harry and Ginny kissed goodbye, making a plan to meet in the common room after classes. The three walked down to the dungeons for their first class of the day, Advanced Potions. When they walked in to the classroom they took seats together in the same row, hoping they wouldn't be partnered up by the professor. Once class had started and Professor Slughorn had introduced himself he pulled out the dreaded parchment and began calling off pairs. Harry was paired with Neville, Ron grimaced when his name was called with Lavenders, and Hazel just sighed when her name was called with Draco's. The class adjusted their seats and when conversation calmed Professor Slughorn had them pull out their books and turn to chapter one, where he began reading aloud.

"So I see you and Weasel-be are still together. How long do you think that's going to last?" Draco hissed at her. Hazel just narrowed her eyes at him then returned them to the book in front of her, "Oh come on. You know you deserve better than _that_." He continued.

"Shut up." She warned.

"Or what? You'll sick your dogs on me?" Hazel let out a sigh, trying to keep her calm.

"I don't like you. Stop talking to me." She said simply. He stared at her for a second before pressing his lips together and glared angrily at his book.

They spent the rest of Potions in silence, Hazel all-too happy to rejoin Harry and Ron when they were released. They headed towards their second class and Harry explained what he could about Professor Snape in the short walk to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Once again they were separated into pairs, and once again Hazel was put with Draco. This class he didn't speak to her, only smirked and sat proudly in the presence of Snape. After a tragically long hour they were released and the three headed out of the castle and down to Hagrid's hut. They arrived a few minutes before the official class so they could introduce Hazel to Hagrid.

"Hello Hagrid!" Harry greeted the extremely tall man in front of them.

"Harry! Ron!" He chimed, hugging each of them, "And who's this?" He said to Hazel.

"I'm Hazel." She smiled and shook his hand politely.

"How's she fit in to your motley crew?" He asked Harry.

"It's a long story." He said then glanced at Ron, "But mainly she's with Ron." He whispered, knowing they were still in denial about their relationship.

"Ah, I see. Well good for him then." The students made a plan to come visit after classes then joined the rest of the coming class for Care of Magical Creatures. When that was over, the three walked back up the grounds to the green houses for Herbology. Here Ron told Hazel about Neville and how he was a wiz at Herbology, which explained why, when they were told to choose partners, Harry latched on to Neville. They listened to Professor Sprout's lecture and didn't argue when she let them out a few minutes early. On their way back to the castle Hazel stopped short and gasped.

"What is that?" She breathed. Ron looked in the direction of her gaze and grinned.

"That's the Quidditch Pitch." He said proudly. She looked at him then back to the pitch then back to him.

"Oh please can we go? Please?" She begged, tugging at his sleeve.

"What about supper?" Hazel rolled her eyes and continued begging.

"Alright, alright!" Ron said, caving in. They told Harry to go ahead and they walked to the pitch. Ron pushed the door open that led to the field and let her in. She smiled and looked around, happiness radiating from her pores.

"This is amazing!" Ron stepped behind her and smiled.

"Yeah, it is." He agreed.

"I can't believe you get to play here!" She turned to face him, her eyes sparkling. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight, "Thank you." He draped his arms around her and kissed her hair.

"You're welcome."


	8. Tattled

**Chapter 8: Tattled**

Weeks passed with the same routine of classes and people. Subtle things started to build up between various people until one morning in Potions Lavender hoped to open a can of chaos.

"You know Ronald," She started in a whiney voice, batting her eyelashes at him, "I've missed you." Ron rolled his eyes and pretended not to hear her, stealing a glance at Hazel.

"I don't really understand what you see in her." She continued, following his gaze, "She's sort of crazy." Ron glared at her, warning her to stop talking.

"She cuts herself." Lavender whispered with a smile playing on her lips. Ron stared at her in confusion then looked back at Hazel.

"What are you talking about?"

"Some nights I'll wake up to find her coming out of the bathroom with a blood-soaked shirt in her hands." Ron's face paled and he stole another look in Hazel's direction, "I know I was just as surprised as you. I mean, only someone really messed up would do that to themselves. _And_, she doesn't sleep hardly at all." Ron clenched his jaw and swallowed back to anger rising in him.

"Stop talking." He warned.

"I'm sorry this upset you Won-Won, but I had to tell you. You have to know who she really is." Ron glanced back at Hazel angrily then continued on with the potion they were working on, ignoring Lavender for the rest of the period. When class ended Ron stormed to Hazel, grabbed her arm and drug her through the throng of students to a deserted hallway.

"What is going on with you?" Hazel asked, jerking her arm from his grasp. Ron paced in front of her, a mix of emotions whirling inside him.

"You told me you weren't having nightmares." He started.

"I'm not." Ron held up a hand to her and stopped pacing.

"Yes, you are. Why else would _Lavender_ be telling me you have blood-stained shirts and don't sleep?" Ron stared at her, praying she would just tell the truth.

"Because she's a God damned liar." Hazel said quickly. He let out a frustrated sigh and continued pacing.

"Why would she lie?" He snapped.

"Because she wants you?" Hazel said bluntly. Ron stopped and stared at her for a second then stepped in front of her, forcing her back until she was against the wall, "What is going on with you Ron?" He scanned her face, his anger being replaced with hurt and concern.

"Please, tell me the truth Hazel." He whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear. Hazel looked at him for a few seconds before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Alright! I am having nightmares and I don't sleep very often. Happy now?" She opened her eyes to see the anger in his features return.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said, his voice rising with each word.

"Because you can't change it." She yelled back. Ron's shoulders slacked and he pressed his forehead lightly against hers and sighed.

"But I can help." He whispered, "Please let me help." Hazel closed her eyes and focused on the warmth his body was radiating so close to hers.

"How?" She asked finally.

"We will figure something out. You just need to know you're not alone. Okay?" Hazel felt tears well in her eyes and she shut them tight, allowing the tears to fall down her cheeks.

"Okay." She said shakily. Ron pulled her away from the wall and into his arms, lifting her off her feet. After a second she wrapped her arms around him and held on as tightly as she could, letting her tears flow freely.

0o0o0o0o0

They went through the rest of their classes, Hazel sticking especially close to Ron's side, and at the end of Herbology Ron took her to the Room of Requirements. He paced in front of the stone wall, thinking of a place where he and Hazel could be safe and get some sleep. When the doors appeared they entered a room with a roaring fire, plush red couch, large king-sized bed, and a book case filled with books on insomnia and coping with traumas.

"Wow, this is amazing Ron." Hazel whispered as she looked around the room.

"I asked for a place we would be safe and could get some sleep." He stood at the door, watching her move around the room.

"So is this what we're going to do? Sleep after classes and stay up all night in the dorms?" Hazel turned to him and her heart fell. His eyes were sad and his demeanor beaten, "Ron?" She walked back towards him.

"What's wrong?" She asked, grabbing his hand tenderly in hers. He looked up at her, an inkling of tears in his eyes, "You're scaring me." She admitted. He pulled his hand from hers and in one swift movement put both his hands on her face and pulled her lips to his in a fevered kiss. She pushed him away and stared at him confused.

"Ron, what is going on?" She asked again. Ron stepped close to her and cupped her face in his large hand, making her close her eyes. His lips touched hers again, this time gently and lovingly. She kissed back, returning the emotions. She deepened the kiss and tangled her fingers in his hair. He lifted her and carried them to the bed. She didn't notice what was happening until his skin touched against hers, making her gasp. She looked into his eyes and saw that familiar sparkle and smiled.

"We haven't kissed in a long time." She whispered, realizing now why he had acted the way he did.

"No, we haven't."

"I'm so sorry Ron." She brushed a strand of red hair from his eyes. He just smiled and pressed his hips against hers while meeting their lips in a passionate kiss. A moan escaped her throat when he pressed again, giving him what he needed to take it further.

0o0o0o0o0

Hazel woke to a smile on her lips and a strong arm around her waist. She turned to face him and sighed in content.

"You're staring." He mumbled, making her smile.

"Yes, I am." She ran a finger lightly down his cheek and traced his bottom lip.

"That's rude." He said, making her laugh. He started tickling her, making her laugh harder.

"Stop!" She pleaded between breaths. Ron stopped, letting her fall onto his chest, and sighed.

"Feeling better?" He asked. Hazel narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes." She answered reluctantly, "But I don't think that fixed my problem."

"I agree, but it got us back to where we were, which is where I want to be." Ron said, running his fingers lightly up and down her bare back.

"Me too."

"What do you dream about?" Ron asked after a few minutes of silence. Hazel thought for a minute, trying to figure out how to best word it.

"Mostly it's of being hurt and alone. I'm always bleeding in my dreams and always alone."

"You know you're not alone, right?" Ron asked.

"I know…I don't know why I dream of that." They thought in silence, each on a different path.

"What do you think would change that?" He asked.

"I don't know. I mean, you've told me plenty of times I'm not alone." Hazel pressed her ear to his chest and listened to his heart beat, relishing the sound.

"What if I said I loved you?" Her eyes shot open and her body froze. He felt her go rigid under his touch and stopped running his fingers down her back.

"Do you?" She whispered, barely audible.

"Yes." He answered, his voice confident and honest. She propped herself up and looked him in the eye and noticed that familiar sparkle.

"I love you too." She put her head back down against his chest and closed her eyes, her heart swelling inside her.

0o0o0o0o0

"So are you telling me you would give up Quidditch to be an Auror?" Hazel asked him for the second time, not believing his answer. Ron nodded, leaning against the headboard of the bed while Hazel sat cross-legged beside him, sheets pulled up tight under her arms.

"Why?" She asked again. Ron rolled his eyes and put his hands behind his head.

"Because I like saving people's lives. A lot more than I like Quidditch." Hazel blinked at him then smiled.

"You're a strange guy, you know that?" Ron grinned.

"I think I've made a few moves." He joked. It was Hazel's turn to roll her eyes.

The two talked for a couple hours, getting them back on track with their relationship and strengthening it to say the least. As they were getting dressed and ready to head to dinner Ron made her promise she would keep talking to him, no matter what. She gladly agreed, truly believing she wasn't alone anymore.


	9. Christmas Time

**Chapter 9: Christmas**

Christmas Break was fast approaching the students, causing a happy buzz to fill the halls of Hogwarts. Even Harry and Ginny noticed a difference between Ron and Hazel.

"So what happened?" Ginny asked bluntly one day at lunch. Hazel just blinked at her, "You two got pretty distant for a while then all of the sudden you're better than ever. What happened?" Hazel and Ron glanced at each other and smiled.

"We got a chance to sit and talk." Ron answered.

"I'm finally getting some sleep." Hazel added. Ginny narrowed her eyes at the two but accepted the answers and dropped the subject. Just as she was about to speak again an owl came in to the hall and dropped off a letter for Ron. He opened it and sighed.

"Mom and dad are going to Romania again; looks like we're staying here for break." He set the letter down, allowing it to get snatched up by Ginny. She read it and slumped her shoulders.

"I hate Hogwarts during Christmas. It's so big and lonely." Harry smiled at her reassuringly, attempting to tell her it wouldn't be all that bad.

"At least we won't have classes." Hazel said happily.

"Speaking of which, we need to get going." Harry said, looking at this watch. They group gathered their things and headed off to the dungeons. They took their seats in class and waited instructions. Professor Slughorn told them to open their books to chapter twelve and follow along as he read.

"There's a rumor going around about you." Draco whispered to her, unnecessarily close.

"What's new?" Hazel shot back. Draco just smirked and leaned in closer.

"They say you shot your mother." Hazel's face paled and she turned to him with a dangerous look.

"You asshole." She hissed. Draco just started to laugh which sent Hazel over the edge. She stood up quickly, knocking her stool over and gathering the room's attention, "You pompous, egotistical, piece of shit rodent!" She screamed at him. Draco stopped laughing once he realized she was in a dangerous mood.

"That is a lie; a filthy lie!" She slapped Draco hard across the face. Ron tore from his seat to her and grabbed her hands, walking her out of the classroom. As they walked she started crying until she caved in to the tears and her knees came out from under her. Ron was still holding her wrists and caught her as they gave out, putting his arm around her waist and holding her up as she sobbed into his chest.

"He said I killed my mom." She managed between sobs. Ron's heart sank and he squeezed her closer.

"You didn't." He reassured. She cried harder than started hyperventilating. Ron pushed her to arms length and looked her in the eye, trying to calm her down. She stared at him with wide eyes, unable to catch her breath. Her scar started to burn and she looked down and saw her shirt staining with blood. Her breathing became more panicked and her body started to shake. Ron stared at her as blood dripped to the floor from between her lips. She clutched her scar as it sent a sharp stab through her body. Her knees gave way again but this time Ron scooped her in to his arms and rushed off to the Hospital Wing. Ron burst through the doors and laid her on an empty cot, running to Madam Pomfrey's small office. Hazel clutched her side and still struggled to breath, her nose beginning to drip blood as well. Ron came running with Madam Pomfrey and surprisingly Dumbledore in toe. Pomfrey assessed her quickly and whispered a spell, sending Hazel into a deep sleep. While she was sleeping her body slowly stopped bleeding and her color returned to her skin. Ron stayed beside her and explained everything to Dumbledore, hoping he could help her. Dumbledore said he could and left. Ron sat next to Hazel for the rest of the day, that night, and early into the next morning until Dumbledore came back and told him to go get some breakfast. Ron agreed and left, eyeing the stranger with Dumbledore cautiously.

"Hazel?" A familiar voice shook her from her sleep, "Honey, wake up." She knew the voice and also knew she was dreaming because that voice belonged to her father. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times before gasping.

"Dad?" She whispered. The man standing next to her bed with dark hair and bright blue eyes smiled down at her and nodded.

"It's me sweety." Hazel's emotions tangled between anger and happiness.

"What are you doing here?" She looked around and realized she was in the hospital wing. He said on the edge of her bed and put a comforting hand on her knee.

"I'm here to help you. Dumbledore tells me you've been having a rough time." Hazel nodded, "I just want to explain a few things and I'm hoping that will help give you peace of mind." Hazel listened intently as her father explained why he had to leave her three years ago. He was called to London to work for the Ministry as an Auror. He was needed to help fight against Voldemort and the Death Eaters. He didn't get the chance to explain to her why he had to go so quickly but he had hoped her mother would. He apologized for what her mother did and put her through then explained how that night went, the night she got shot. He told her how her mother had tried to kill herself but shot her instead and upon seeing what she did turned the gun on herself. How Tony was there until help was and then he disappeared. He explained why he chose the Weasley family and how proud he was in her for her healthy recovery so far. Here Hazel held up her hand and stopped him.

"The healthy recovery is all because of the Weasley's and Ron." She said. Her dad smiled and squeezed her knee.

"I'm really glad, sweety." Hazel laid back and stared at the ceiling for a moment, analyzing all the information she had just gotten and all the emotions swimming inside her, "Are you feeling any better?" He asked, pulling her from her thoughts. She looked at her father and smiled.

"Yes, I am."

0o0o0o0o0

She had spent the rest of the day talking with her dad and Madam Pomfrey insisted she stay one more night to be sure everything was okay. Hazel said goodnight to her dad just as Ron was walking in, supper in hand. He gave Hazel the food and sat down next to her.

"Pomfrey said I could stay here with you tonight." He informed her, making himself more comfortable in the chair. Hazel smiled and ate her food, feeling better than she had in months. She and Ron talked for a little bit but before either of them knew it they were both sound asleep. Only a few hours into their snooze Hazel woke with a start. Ron's eyes opened quickly and he stared at her.

"What's wrong?" He whispered. Hazel was breathing heavy but staring at the floor with a smile, "Did you have another nightmare?" Ron pressed. Hazel looked up at him and grinned.

"No, I had a dream; a really _good_ dream. For the first time in months!" She laid back happily, laughing to herself, "It's over Ron. My nightmares are over!" She let out a big sigh and closed her eyes, looking forward to any other dreams her brain could conjure up.


	10. The Order

**Chapter 10: The Order**

The group spent Christmas at the castle and enjoyed every minute. Hazel didn't have any more nightmares and felt good about moving on with her life completely, making the relationship between her and Ron carry a bigger title. The groups last term at Hogwarts flew past and before any of them knew it they were at graduation. Each one walked onto the stage and was pulled in to big hugs by the loving Professors and Dumbledore. When the ceremony was over and the after-party began Hazel followed Ron to his family who greeted them both in hugs, kisses, and cheers. Ron introduced her to his older brothers Charlie, Bill, and Percy as well as to a few family friends who could make it.

"This is Remus and Tonks and their son." He said after hugging the happy family.

"Nice to meet you." Hazel said respectfully. Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her to another group that was surrounding Harry and Ginny.

"Hey, I wanted to introduce you to Hazel." Ron cut in, stealing the attention.

"Hello, I'm Sirius." A tall dark haired man said to Hazel happily.

"Hi." She said softly, not able to place the feeling she got from him. One of mystery maybe?

"I'm Harry's God Father." He explained. She smiled and shook his hand. She glanced over at Harry and Ginny and bit her lip, giving Ron a hard punch in the arm.

"What?" He asked, surprised by her violence. She pointed to Harry and Ginny who were talking with an older man. It took Ron a second but when he saw he he pulled them towards the two.

"Hi!" Ginny chimed eagerly.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Hazel asked, eyeing Ginny's hand.

"Oh, you know," Ginny started, playing it off as nothing, "We're just getting married!" She squealed, holding her hand up to Hazel and Ron.

"That's amazing!" Hazel cheered then nudged Ron in the ribs.

"Yeah, that's amazing." He said with less enthusiasm.

"Oh come one Ron, like you didn't know it was going to happen." Hazel said to him as they walked away from the bubbling couple.

"I just – I didn't think he'd actually ask her. I mean, we still have to kill Voldemort." Hazel sighed and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his strong chest.

"Maybe he doesn't want to take the chance they might never be able to get married once all this starts." She said. Ron thought for a second then put his hands on her waist and pushed her to arms length.

"I never asked if you wanted to fight in this war." He said seriously. Hazel brushed a bunch of red hair from his eyes and smiled up at him.

"You're a strange guy, you know that?" A smile toyed on his lips, "You have this girl who loves you and wants to be with you and you're just _now_ thinking about the future?" Ron just stared at her, unsure of where she was headed.

"Ronald Weasley, I love you and I am going wherever you're going. If that means we have to go fight off this Volde-dork to get on with our lives then count me in on the front line." She said proudly. She looked up at him and grinned. He smiled back and leaned down, kissing her gently.

"Good, because all of those people you just met are part of the Order; which is where we're headed tomorrow." Hazel couldn't help but laugh and bury her head in his chest.

"You're lucky I love you." She mumbled, making him laugh and hold on to her tight.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so what do you think? I know the ending was a little rushed but there's definite opening for a sequal. :P Let me know what you think!<em>

_-PurpleFive_


End file.
